


Kidnapped

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer, Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasmine had been surprised by the request Klaha had made for his birthday, but that didn't mean he wasn't willing to give it a go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapped

Jasmine resisted his desire to struggle against the ropes that held his wrists together. Struggling led only to rope burn and a shortage of breath. It was hard enough to breathe with the tape over his mouth. The confined space of the boot of his captor's car doing nothing to help his air supply. He focused on his breathing, feeling the road grow bumpier and full of pot holes. They must be nearing their destination now, somewhere far out in the countryside where no one would find them.

He knew clearly why he was here, and who his captor was. He knew the words to put an end to the whole thing, but he would not say them. He had promised Klaha this, and while he was worried he knew that would pass. It was his birthday, and the only request Klaha had made of him was to allow himself to be kidnapped.

It had come as a shock, if Jasmine was to be honest. His lover was always so gentle and kind. A white knight in twenty-first century Japan. He never would have guessed that he hid these kind of sexual fantasises behind his pleasant persona. Perhaps it had only been his own desire to see this dark side that had made him agree to this, but now it was taking place he had no regrets.

The car came to a stop and the engine turned off alerting Jasmine to the fact that they had arrived. Whatever Klaha had planned, it would begin now. He wasn't wasting time, Jasmine was relieved to find, as he heard footsteps coming around the side of the car. Finally there was light, and he blinked up at his lover as his eyes adjusted from the darkness.

He was helped out from the car and was able to look around long enough to determine they were near some kind of mountain cabin. Far from civilisation, nobody would hear him scream. Not that he had any plans to.

Without a word he was forced down onto a wooden bench, his head tilted upwards as if Klaha was appraising if he was worthy. He passed, not to his surprise, and the tape over his mouth was ripped away from his mouth. He wondered what Klaha must see as he looked over him. A beautiful man, dressed in a black and gold gown, ready and eager to be sexually abused?

“Open wide.” Klaha ordered, as he unzipped his trousers and pulled out his hard length. It was just as large as Jasmine remembered, there was nothing he loved in his mouth more. He opened wide, swallowing everything Klaha had to offer him. He didn't care about the strong fingers in his hair, holding him still as his mouth was thoroughly abused. For Klaha, he would literally do anything, and this was nothing they hadn't already done before. So he swallowed, and he sucked, and happily allowed his mouth to be completely abused without a care.

Klaha could feel his pleasure growing and embraced it. His movements became hurried, desperate to achieve this much sought after orgasm. He'd been dreaming about this months, could hardly believe that it was finally happening. That Jasmine would allow this, had been the greatest gift he could have hoped to achieve. Their was no resistance from is lover, Jasmine was happy to be used.

His pleasure reached his peak and he pulled back in time to spray his load over Jasmine's tongue. He wanted his lover to taste him, wanted Jasmine to remember no other tastes tonight. Jasmine was his, and only his. He would do to Jasmine whatever he pleased. It was his birthday after all.

 

Jasmine could still taste the cum in his mouth as his hands were lifted upwards to secure him to the tree. The taste of Klaha was a cherished one, if not a taste he entirely loved. It was the taste of his lover, of sex and perhaps even, the taste of the forbidden. He knew Klaha understood, without words they could say a thousands things. It was why there was no need to utter a single sound tonight. The silence would soon be broken with moans anyway.

The dress was strapless and he wore nothing beneath. It made it easy for Klaha to simply unzip him, leaving him naked and exposed. He was hard, there was no hiding it now. Arousal filled every inch of him, he needed this man before him. He needed Klaha just as much as Klaha needed him.

Finger wrapped around his length, not at all gentle but not painful either. He moaned at just the touch, his body moving closer to Klaha. Desperately he tried to attain pleasure, only to have the hand move away. This was just too cruel!

“Please,” Jasmine begged. Unashamed to be so needy, he started into the dark eyes that watched him back.

“Please what?” Klaha asked, his hand wrapping around Jasmine's length once more. He didn't move, remaining frozen as he waited for Jasmine to beg for every last pleasure filled touch.

“Touch me,” Jasmine replied. He needed this so badly, why was his captor being so cruel?

“You really are a dirty little slut aren't you?” Klaha demanded. He sounded angry, but Jasmine knew that wasn't the case. The gentle stroking of his length reassuring him of that fact. He had agreed to come here as a sex slave, but he had never agreed to be an unwilling one.

Jasmine's moans filled the forest around them, loud and without reserve. It'd been too long since they had last made love. Too long since they had some time together. He craved every touch now like an alcoholic might crave wine. Could it be that he was addicted to Klaha? Did it matter if he was?

He came hard, coating Klaha's hand with his warm offering knowing the best was yet to come. He could see how hard Klaha was, his arousal still exposed from before. He longed to suck him again, longed to feel him buried deep inside him. If he had one wish, it would be to clone Klaha so he could be engulfed by him. Reality had at least been kind enough to give him one man.

A cum covered finger slid inside him, making him moan once more. His body shook in pleasure, but Klaha held him still. They didn't kiss, it went against the game, but he promised himself that once Klaha was through with him he would taste that warm mouth.

A second finger slid alongside the first, stretching him, preparing him for the greatest pleasure that he knew. It seemed crazy to him that any man might prefer the company of a woman. If you hadn't had a man in your ass, you were missing out. It amused him greatly to know that the men who mocked him and called him names, had never experienced life's greatest pleasure.

A third finger entered him, and he began to beg for more. He was so horny tonight, the rough treatment turning him on more than he had thought possible. He knew tonight would be pleasurable, how could sex with his lover be anything else? He just hadn't realised how much being dominated would excite him too. They really were perfect for each other weren't they?

“Turn around, slut.” Klaha snapped. His fingers leaving Jasmine's body as he roughly turned him around. The rope above his head twisted, shortening just enough to force Jasmine up onto his toes when Klaha spread his legs.

He was moaning almost before Klaha filled him. His body pushing back, desperate for more. He would take anything that Klaha had to give tonight. He would take everything, and still be desperate for more.

Warm fingers embraced his arousal once more, doubling the pleasure inside him. His hips rocking slightly as he tried to bring more of these wonderful feelings to his needy body. He was begging, moaning and crying out Klaha's name. If anyone had been around, they would have heard everything. Yet they were alone, perhaps the solitude was what allowed him to be so free?

He eventually came, his body tightening around Klaha's length but still his lover carried on. Long moments of heightened pleasure followed, until finally he felt Klaha's warm offering deep inside him. Afterwards became a blur. He was aware that Klaha had helped him inside and laid him in bed. He knew that they had held each other. Kissed each other. Whispered so many sweet things. He had been lost in a world of pleasure, time forgotten and the outside world irrelevant. They were together and that was his world.

“This was the best birthday I've ever had. Thank you.” Klaha whispered. Unaware that inside Jasmine felt like he should be the one thanking him.


End file.
